1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal having a direct dial function using a call history and a method for performing the function, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal having a direct dial function in accordance with a call type selected by a user and a method for performing the function.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the conventional latest call history providing function provided by a mobile communication terminal, if the mobile communication terminal sends or receives a voice call, a video call, or a message, information about the call, for example, sender information, receiver information, call connecting time, call time, message send time, and message reception time may be stored in a memory. Then, in response to a latest call history search, the latest call history stored in the memory is read to provide the latest call history to the terminal user.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional latest call history displayed on a mobile communication terminal. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the latest call history displays call distinguishing icons that have an appearance to match the call characteristics, for example, an icon 101 that represents a sent voice call, an icon 102 that represents a received voice call, an icon 103 that represents a missed voice call, an icon 104 that represents a sent video call, an icon 105 that represents a received video call, an icon 106 that represents a missed video call, an icon 107 that represents a sent message, and an icon 108 that represents a received message, can be displayed in. In addition, the nickname or telephone number of the counterpart who sent the call or to whom the call was sent is displayed.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, however, since the latest call history is sequentially displayed chronologically, information about calls to or from the same counterpart may be spaced apart.
Further, in the conventional mobile communication terminal, if the user selects the telephone number (or nickname) of a counterpart from the latest call history and then presses a button for responding, the conventional mobile communication terminal dials the number of the counterpart's terminal corresponding to the selected telephone number (or nickname).
However, if the user wishes to perform a video call, not a voice call, or tries to send a message, the user has to select a menu item for performing video call dialing or a menu item for creating a message.
Therefore, in the related art, the user cannot directly perform the video call with the desired counterpart and cannot directly send a short message service (SMS) message or a multimedia messaging service (MMS) message using the latest call history.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the existing art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.